


Night to Remember

by rtaf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtaf/pseuds/rtaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The light flashes down on Michael, shining from his eye against the dim setting. Ryan knows he's made the right choice; asking him to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night to Remember

The ride to prom is more awkward than anything Michael's ever experienced. 

It's worse than the time he fell in gym class and skidded across the floor on his knees while chasing a soccer ball. More embarrassing than his first date with Ryan, when he fell getting into the car and hit his head on the car frame.

Ryan's mom has ended up being their driver in a claim that it would be ridiculous to spring money on a car when she's available. Michael can appreciate the gesture, but the rules of her car borderline more than just strict.

They aren't allowed to touch the radio because it makes her antsy. No touching the windows or a/c even though Michael is starting to burn up in the back seat. And, worst of all, no sitting next to Ryan.

Ryan. His boyfriend and **date** to the friggin thing.

It had been tense when Ryan brought out the corsage he bought Michael, holding onto the chilled box in the front seat so that when they step outside at the venue he can get a picture of him slipping it on his date's wrist.

They're keeping things low, operating with their parents under the assumption that they are just close friends, to avoid any arguments. It was hard to hear Ryan play the flower off to his mother as a joke but Michael tried not to let it bother him.

He taps his fingers on his knee silently in the backseat. Using the free hand to scroll aimlessly on his phone between three pages of apps. This is not how either of them expected the ride to be.

Ryan told Michael his plan to rent them a car, Michael picturing a black convertible that they could split the cost of. Riding up front next to his boyfriend instead of sitting behind him in silence.

Finally they arrive, the car pulling to a halt right in front of the building. Some of their classmates are making their way inside, dressed to the nines and all glammed up for the big night.

Thankful that Julie wasn't much of a talker, Michael slipped out of the car and tucked his phone in his pocket, joining Ryan by the curb.

"If you would've waited two seconds I would've opened the door for you," Ryan whispers into his ear as they wave goodbye to the car cautiously pulling out of the drop off zone.

Michael turns back to Ryan and shrugs, getting ready to head inside.

"Wait! The corsage," Ryan reminds him. Looking around, he searches for anyone who might be willing to take their picture.

Someone's parents are hanging back, talking to each other out front, just shy of the parking lot. Ryan motions for Michael to stay put as he jogs over to ask them for a picture.

The woman smiles hesitantly but her husband grins wide, eyes perking up when he spots Michael a few feet away. He waves him over and Michael walks up to Ryan's side.

"Thank you so much, sir," Ryan thanks politely, handing over his phone. Michael echoes the thank you before turning to face his date.

The man takes two steps back and waits for the two to get into position. The two boys try not to focus on the people arriving around them and soak in the moment.

Ryan pulls open the plastic box and sets it down on the ground, out of the shot. The corners of his mouth turn up as he takes Michael's hand into his, sliding the elastic band onto the boy's wrist.

Michael blushes when a couple of kids walking by start to clap. Shrinking only slightly under their gaze and giving a gracious head nod instead of hiding his face like he wants to.

He's thankful Ryan is already donning the boutonnier because he knows his hands would be shaking embarrassingly if he tried to pin it on for him.

Ryan retrieves his phone and thanks the man once more. Dropping the cell into his pocket, he rests a hand on Michael's lower back, leading him to and through the entrance.

The floors are polished and white tiled. Squeaking under the rubber of his new shoes as they walk across the main floor to the stairs. 

"Michael," someone yells.

He looks up to see who's calling out to him like an idiot, chuckling when he spots none other than Gavin. The british boy waving at them crazily.

"Ry, Ryan," he greets, yelling less loudly as they approach.

They exchange hugs, more to please their friend than anything.

"You got our table, Gav?" Michael asks, jerking his head towards the ballroom door.

He nods excitedly and leads them inside, endless amounts of energy exuberating off of him. They meet up with the rest of their friends two tables to the right of the entrance.

 

At one point Ryan worries Michael's not having a good time. He hasn't contributed to a conversation in a good ten minutes and his plate still has another few forkfuls left despite not being touched for a while.

He scoots his chair closer to Michael and rests his hand on top of the boy's in his lap. This gets the redhead's attention, looking down at the hand on his and then up at Ryan.

"You having a good time?" Ryan asks, voice hushed so they don't draw attention to themselves.

Michael nods and gives Ryan a small smile that tells him to quit worrying. "Yeah, I am."

He laces his fingers with his date's and squeezes temporarily to reassure him that everything's alright. Truth be told, Michael was just feeling a little uneasy about after prom.

Michael had arranged for his friends to sleepover. Setting out blankets and pillows in the basement before he left. That part was easy. The thing that has him worried is what actually happens after prom. 

College.

The continuation of his studies, this time without his friends in any of his classes. Ryan and Jack are going to a different college than him and Ray signed doing online school. The only one going with him to the new school is Gavin. 

Not to mention they're all going into different programs. Michael worries about what his future will look like without these guys there every step of the way.

He knows it's stupid, to get caught up on such a little thing. Of course his friends will still call him to hang out and they'll still have Saturday night tournaments. Although, the small piece of doubt gnaws at the back of his mind.

If he doesn't graduate he won't be able to get that far. Then he and Ryan will probably have to break up. Everyone knows high school/college relationships don't last.

He makes the decision to repress the thought for the rest of the evening. It's better to try and enjoy himself, he figures.

"Oh my god, please no," Jack groans from across the table.

Michael's brows furrow as he tries to figure out what's pissed off his friend, but then he hears it. The opening chords to an iconic 80's song.

"Oh my god, yes," he counters, standing up from his seat. Ryan's arm shoots up with him, still in his hold and Michael uses it to his advantage.

"Where are we going?" Ryan asks, standing up as he's pulled to follow Michael across the floor.

"We can't not dance to this," is Michael's only explanation.

Ryan can't help but smile at the sudden mood change. They join a few other students on the dance floor and sure enough, more start to arrive, forming a big crowd around them.

Finally, a song they can dance to. Up until this point the songs had just been instrumental. Background music while the teens talked and ate. 

_I come home in the morning light, my mother says when you gonna live your life right?_ Michael lipsyncs, gradually building to belting out the words. Legs moving from side to side and arms swaying to the beat.

Ryan struggles to keep up at first, laughing at Michael's random dance moves. The shorter of the two grabs his hands and does the wave between them, rocking them in an easy side step.

Once he recovers from his small laughing fit he joins in, singing along with Michael to the loud track.

_"Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one but girls they want to have fun."_

He spins Michael around in their limited space. It's bumpy and Michael stumbles but Ryan steadies him with a firm hand on his upper arm.

_That's all they really waaaant. Some fun,  
when the working day is done. Girls - they want to have fun. Oh, girls just want to have fun._

 

The night progresses and Ryan finds himself being dragged to and from the dance floor. He's fine with it, and thankful once dessert comes around so he can regain his energy.

The group takes some photos beside the window at the opposite end of the hall. They turn out nicely and his other friends come up for some pictures too. Michael waits on the couch with no complaints, talking with Jack and Gavin while Ryan poses with Meg, a mutual friend.

After a little bit Michael's interrupted by a hand being held out inches from his face. He looks up to see Ryan with a hand behind his back and straight posture.

"Michael Jones, may I have this dance?"

Michael slaps his hand into Ryan's and lets himself be pulled up. "Sorry guys, gotta dash."

He grins at Ryan, this time following him to the dance floor. A slow song that Michael doesn't recognize plays through the speakers and Ryan hums softly with it.

"Thanks for asking me, Ry," he says, leaning closer to Ryan's ear so he can be heard.

His boyfriend smiles goofily in response, making Michael determined to wipe it off of him. He puts his face nose to nose with the boy, tilting his head slightly before pressing a kiss to his lips. Ryan hums against him. This time not because of the music. He resists the urge to smile into the kiss, utterly content with how the night is turning out.

Michael reaches up and cups his right hand around the back of Ryan's neck as they kiss languidly. The three flowers on his wrist tickle Ryan's ears, the jagged petals of the rose scratching the sensitive skin as he draws Michael in closer, leaving no more than an inch of space between them.

The colorful lights above flash at the end of the song, starting to sync up to the beat of the next. Michael pulls back, still in Ryan's arms and smiles hard enough that his dimple shows. Ryan kisses where the skin dips and Michael tucks his head to his chest. 

They part enough to dance properly, instead of just standing there making out, as they had been doing. The light flashes down on Michael, shining from his eye against the dim setting. Ryan knows he's made the right choice; asking him to come.

"You know we're gonna be okay, right?" Ryan says during the lull between two songs.

Michael looks up at him, "what? No, yeah... of course."

"Alright, just... I was thinking about it before. If something happens you know I'll still be here, okay?"

Michael lets out a small sigh of relief, "how do you always do that?"

"Do what? Tell you what's on my mind? I'm just looking out for yo-"

"Know exactly what I'm thinking," Michael cuts him off. "You have like- a crazy knack for it."

Ryan blushes sheepishly. He had just taken a wild guess as to why Michael was quiet earlier. He'd thought about it that morning too; hesitations about the strain on their relationship with the upcoming changes. 

Then he realized there doesn't have to be any. Whatever happens or doesn't happen, they'll get through it. Simple as that. Mind over matter.

"It was just a hunch," Ryan admits, raising his voice after the next song starts up.

Michael chews on his lower lip, holding back a grin. He presses forward, wrapping his arms around Ryan's middle. "I don't know if I've said this before but you're kind of the best."

Ryan rests his hands between Michael's shoulder blades, holding him close.

"I don't believe you have, but I'll keep that in mind," he replies gratefully. "For the record, you're kind of the best too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so emotional about this universe. Let me protect these beautiful highschoolers.


End file.
